New Friends
by Nibiru-Mul
Summary: Calem, a shy fourteen-year-old, moves to Vaniville Town. He meets Serena, who shows him kindness as she helps him get used to his new home. However, some of the other kids might be a little too friendly. Based on the upcoming Pokémon X and Y.
1. Vaniville Town

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokémon, Calem, Serena, Tierno, Trevor, or Shauna. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own a few of the characters._

_I based this on Pokémon X and Y, which are due to be released in October. I decided that I'd write a fanfic based on the start of the games, which involve the player character moving to Vaniville Town. Calem is the male player character and Serena is the female player character. Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna are the player characters' friends._

_This is basically a prequel to the games - before the player gets their Pokémon._

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**NEW FACES, NEW PLACES**

**CHAPTER 1: VANIVILLE TOWN**

It was a warm spring afternoon in the Kalos region. The sun was shining and it was beautiful out - perfect for spending time outside.

The focus is on a house in Vaniville Town. The house has a moving van in front of it. There are workers moving all sorts of things into the house to get it ready for the new family that was moving in. The family had the surname of Tremblay. They consisted of a couple, Pierre and Cecilia, and their son. The couple also had a daughter who was older than their son, but she had recently bought a place of her own.

The son's name was Calem. He was fourteen years old, with brown hair down to his shoulders and vivid blue eyes. He wore a blue jacket, blue jeans, and a red cap with sunglasses. Calem was a shy kid. He never had many friends, and he was often very lonely. He spent much of his time at home, playing with his family's pet Spheal, Snowflake - one of his few friends.

Calem was visibly upset at the idea of moving. He just sat outside and sighed.

"I don't like the idea of moving," said Calem. "It's always very hard for me. I feel bummed out about it."

Calem's parents looked at their son.

"I know you feel bad," said Pierre. "But I got a new job in this town, and we have to live here if I want to work at my new job. I'm just hoping that you will make some new friends while we're here."

"New friends?" said Calem. "I don't think that will happen. Remember the last town that we lived in? I made hardly any friends. The kids at school made fun of how socially awkward I am."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, dear." said Cecilia. "You'll find friends. You'll just need to keep looking."

Calem looked down at the ground.

"I did see a couple of kids your age," said Cecilia. "Our neighbor has a daughter around your age. I think that you can be friends with her."

Calem hesitated for a moment. He then decided to go see this girl.

"I guess I will," said Calem.

Calem got up and walked over to the neighbor's house. He knocked on the door gently.

A woman came out of the house. She looked at Calem and smiled.

"You must be the Tremblays' son," she said. "I'm Grace Leroux. My daughter had heard about the new family moving in. She wants to meet you."

A girl who was Calem's age came out of the house. She had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a black top and a red skirt.

"Hello," said the girl. "You must be the new kid. What's your name?"

"My name is...Calem," stuttered Calem.

"I'm Serena," said the girl.

"Nice to meet you," said Calem.

"You're going to like it here in Vaniville Town," said Serena. "Everyone here's real nice."

"My family is still bringing stuff in," said Calem. "Can I hang out with you for a while?"

"Sure," said Serena. "I know three people who would love to meet you!"

Serena introduced herself to Calem's parents and asked if the two of them could spend some time together. Calem's parents agreed to it.

Once Calem had gotten his parents' approval, he went to see Serena. Serena took him to an open field not too far from their houses. Calem saw three other kids his age standing nearby. The first one was a fat boy wearing a black T-shirt with a Vanillite on it. The second was a thin orange-haired boy wearing a green sweater vest, a white T-shirt, and black jeans. The third was a tan-skinned girl with brown hair in pigtails. She wore a pink shirt with bows and blue short shorts.

"You'll love these guys," said Serena.

The three kids turned around to Calem and Serena.

"Who is this?" asked the fat boy.

"My name is Calem," said Calem. "I just moved here."

"Nice to meet you, Calem," said the girl with pigtails. "I'm Shauna."

"My name's Trevor," said the orange-haired boy.

"I'm known as Tierno," said the fat boy.

"I just moved here today," said Calem. "My parents...they're still getting everything in the house."

"Are you a Pokémon Trainer?" asked Shauna.

"No," said Calem. "I don't have any Pokémon...to call my own. There is a Spheal in my house...but I shared it with...my family."

"Is something wrong, Calem?" asked Tierno.

"I'm just a little shy," said Calem. He sighed. "To tell you the truth, I'm very nervous about spending time with others."

"Don't worry about a thing," said Shauna. Then there was a sudden burst of energy from her.

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE LOTS OF FUN!"

Calem was startled by Shauna's energy and took cover behind Serena's back.

"What's wrong?" asked Serena.

"That girl scares me," said Calem.

"I can't believe it," said Trevor. "Scared by a little noise. How old are you, Calem?"

"Fourteen..." said Calem.

Trevor facepalmed.

"That's old enough to be hanging out with friends normally," said Trevor.

"I really don't want to be here right now," said Calem.

"I think this excitement is stressing Calem out," said Serena. "I think I'm going to take him back to my place."

"Okay," said Tierno.

Serena took Calem back to her house.

Tierno was kind of annoyed with Shauna and Trevor.

"I think you two should be a bit more sensitive to Calem," he said. "I moved to this town when I was seven, and it was hard for me too. You should understand that he's a newcomer and our job is to make him feel at home."

"Don't worry," said Shauna. "We'll find something to cheer Calem up."

Meanwhile, Serena was showing Calem around her house.

"This is the kitchen...this is the living room...and this is the best room of all - my room!"

"I like your room," said Calem, looking around the room. He especially liked the little TV with a Wii in front of it. "It's cool that you have a television set in your room. My parents won't let me have one in my room. But then again, I don't want one."

"Want to play some video games?" asked Serena.

"Sure," said Calem. "I enjoy playing video games."

The two of them decided to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the Wii. Serena liked that Calem always played as the cutesy characters like Yoshi and Jigglypuff. She was impressed by his skill in the games - he beat her quite often.

"Wow," said Serena. "You're better at video games than I am."

"Do you play with other kids?" asked Calem.

"I play with Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno," said Serena. "Trevor is horrible at video games, so we don't play very often. But Shauna and Tierno are good."

"I'm kind of hungry," said Calem. "Do you have any refreshments?"

"We do," said Serena. "My mom made some fried calamari. Do you like dipping it in sauce?"

"Yes," said Calem. "But be warned: I double dip. It drives my older sister crazy. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," said Serena. "Between you and me...I double dip too."

Calem and Serena ate some fried calamari together. They washed it down with orange soda.

Later, it was time to go home. Calem's parents had gotten in all of the stuff.

"It was nice meeting you," said Calem.

"It was nice to meet you as well," said Serena. "If you want, we'll hang out all the time!"

"That would be great!" said Calem.

Calem went home. He went inside his house to see how it looked. It looked as if the family had always lived there. Calem went up to his room and saw that it looked very comfortable.

That night, Calem talked to his mom before going to bed.

"It was sure nice of Serena to be friends with me," said Calem. "I would like to see her more."

"I'm glad you made a friend," said Cecilia. "Tomorrow you can play together as much as you want. But right now, you need your rest."

"Okay, Mom," said Calem. "Goodnight!"

Calem hugged his mom before she left. He was in his room with Snowflake. Calem was dressed in a black T-shirt and a pair of white boxers with red stripes.

"I really like that Serena girl," said Calem. "Not only is she nice, but she's very pretty. I would love to get to know her more. Never before have I had a friend who was so nice to me and so honest. I hope we have many good times ahead of us." Calem hugged Snowflake. "Goodnight, Snowflake."

Snowflake left the room as Calem closed the door behind him. Calem got into bed, turned the lamp off, and lay there as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Music To My Ears

_**A/N: **Chapter 2 is up! Now here's more action._

_I sure had a good time thinking of these characters. I think that Calem is already becoming one of my favorite characters just from writing this. I love how I wrote his personality in this fanfic. I'm also glad that everyone likes how this fanfic is going?_

_Calem's aversion to beef is actually something that I have in real life. I thought giving him a few of my qualities made him more fun to write. (And Yannick Charbonnier is not a real TV chef. I made him up.)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: MUSIC TO MY EARS**

The next day was bright and sunny as well. This was a day where Calem and Serena would spend lots of time together.

Calem left his house, dressed in his usual outfit. He thought it would be a good day to spend with Serena - hopefully Shauna and Trevor wouldn't screw it up.

When Calem walked up to Serena, he saw that she was smiling. She was feeling giddy about the day that they would have together.

"It's a lovely day, Calem," said Serena. "What would you like to do?"

"I would like to take a walk through the woods," said Calem. "Do you know where the trails lead to? I don't want to get lost."

"I know them like the back of my hand," said Serena.

Calem and Serena took a walk through the woods. They admired the scenery, with all the bird Pokémon singing and other Pokémon playing along the trees. Calem found this walk very relaxing. As he and Serena walked, they conversed.

"So," said Serena, "is this your first time moving to a new place?"

"I've moved before," said Calem. "My family travels a lot. My parents are entertainers - my dad is a street performer and my mom goes around with her easel and paints, drawing things that she sees. We have had to move because of new gigs. My dad had gotten a job entertaining people in Vaniville Town - that's why we moved here. I am kind of interested in street performing too - especially street theater. It kind of runs in my family - most of my grandparents and great-grandparents have done it too."

"No way!" said Serena. "I've always thought that performing was cool. Tierno told me that he likes dancing. Do you?"

"I do," said Calem, "but I'm not that good at it."

"I'll have to see it to believe it," said Serena.

Calem shrugged.

"Okay," he said.

Calem started to dance by himself. He performed an elegant waltz - and managed to pull it off quite well.

"Wow!" said Serena. "You really are a good dancer!"

"Thanks," said Calem.

"Tell me more about street performing," said Serena.

"I have done some performing myself," said Calem. "We often dress in funny costumes and perform all sorts of feats. I get nervous with the ones that require me to put in a lot of energy, but Dad is always there to make sure that I don't get hurt."

"I bet you have a lot of friends and admirers," said Serena.

Calem sighed and shook his head.

"I hate to tell you this," said Calem, "but that's not how it is. I never had many friends. A lot of kids thought that I was weird. Part of it had to do with my parents' different lifestyle. My parents aren't business-oriented people. There's always been something very bohemian about them."

"Everyone's allowed to have differing opinions," said Serena. "My mom is a lot more business-oriented, but she respects people who aren't."

Serena then noticed Calem's hair.

"I like the way your hair looks," said Serena.

"Thanks," said Calem. "I used to cut it a lot shorter, but once I turned twelve I started growing it out. People say I look like my dad - except younger and with blue eyes instead of pink eyes."

"Your dad is very good-looking for his age," said Serena. "He's still fit. My dad's put on a lot of weight since he was young."

"My dad is like Ralph Macchio," said Calem. "He doesn't age."

Calem and Serena laughed.

Meanwhile, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno were getting ready for something. Shauna was looking through a box of musical instruments.

"Hmm..." she said, "which ones seem the loudest? How about these maracas?" Shauna took out a pair of colorful maracas. "I got a lot of instruments from my trip to Johto. That lady at the music store in Violet City was really generous - she gave me plenty of new instruments."

"We shall surprise him with this," said Trevor, taking out a flugelhorn.

"For God's sake," said Tierno, "you don't want to scare Calem. He's very sensitive."

"But we love giving people warm welcomes," said Shauna.

"Yes," said Tierno, "but you don't want to overstep it. Calem has feelings just like me and you."

"We'll surprise him," said Trevor. "Besides, Shauna told me that his parents are performers. He would love to see us perform for him." Needless to say, Shauna and Trevor did not have the experience with performing that Calem did.

"We'll give him the best show that he's ever seen," said Shauna. "After all, the whole thing was MY idea." She giggled.

"I still think it's a bad idea," said Tierno.

"You are so droll," said Shauna. "Just ever so droll."

"Suit yourself," said Tierno.

Calem and Serena continued walking through the woods. Calem told Serena more about himself.

"So what else do you like?" asked Serena.

"Lots of stuff." said Calem. "I enjoy drawing and painting pictures. I also like playing board games, gardening, and swimming. I don't like loud, obnoxious noises or bugs (especially spiders and slugs). But I love going out to eat. I enjoy eating."

"I figured," said Serena. "I saw you eat half your weight yesterday."

Calem laughed.

"I think I've told enough I can say about me," said Calem. "I'd like to hear more about you."

"Well," said Serena, "I'm just an average fourteen-year-old girl. I love music. I also love writing stories and reading books. I'm a fiercely independent woman, and I'm not afraid to speak my mind. But I am not catty or manipulative. Nooo. I'm a very nice girl. Everyone agrees that I am."

"Say," said Calem, "would you love to come over to my house for dinner tonight? Mom's making chicken marinara - one of my favorite dishes."

"Sounds delish," said Serena. "My mom likes to make pepper steak."

"I don't eat beef," said Calem. "I hate the taste of it. No offense to your mom."

"That's okay," said Serena. "When Ecruteak Gym Leader Morty appeared on Yannick Charbonnier's cooking show two months ago, he admitted the same thing. Yannick was kind of disappointed. But he figured that he'd make a fish dish since Morty enjoys that."

"I watched that episode," said Calem. "Morty is my absolute favorite Gym Leader! He's so awesome."

But soon things would be spoiled for the two...

Later, Calem and Serena arrived near where the others were.

Shauna and Trevor were hiding behind a bush. Shauna had a drum and Trevor had cymbals.

"Ready on the count of three," said Shauna. "One...two...three!"

When Calem and Serena walked near the bush, Shauna and Trevor jumped out. They started playing their instruments (very badly of course) and singing. The two of them started singing "Everybody Have Fun Tonight" by Wang Chung.

_Everybody have fun tonight _  
_Everybody have fun tonight _  
_Everybody Wang Chung tonight _  
_Everybody have fun tonight _  
_Everybody Wang Chung tonight _  
_Everybody have fun._

Shauna and Trevor were banging it so loudly.

Calem was horrified at the loud sound. He couldn't bear to listen to this horrible cacophony. His eyes teared up and he ran away crying with his hands covering his face.

Shauna and Trevor stopped playing. Serena was annoyed.

"Look what you just did, you morons!" said Serena. "You ganged up on Calem without provocation and banged your loud music! You really got him upset." Serena sighed. "I'll go comfort him."

"But we were trying to show him our performance skills," said Shauna.

Serena ignored them and followed Calem.

Tierno, who had been silent most of this time, came out of the bush and walked over to Shauna and Trevor.

"Nice going," he said. "You've really ticked him off now."


	3. Comforting

_**A/N:** Chapter 3 is up! Only one more chapter after this and the whole thing will be finished._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: COMFORTING**

Back in front of Calem's house, Serena was comforting Calem. Serena felt bad for Calem - she thought that it was hard for him to put up with all that noise that Shauna and Trevor had made.

Calem was still crying. He didn't think that Shauna and Trevor had been considerate of his feelings.

Serena patted Calem on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry about this, Calem," said Serena. "I'll try to make it up to you."

"It's not your fault," cried Calem.

"I know," said Serena. "It's just that Shauna and Trevor aren't always the most considerate of people."

"I was afraid of them," said Calem. "I feel that it's my fault for acting immaturely about it."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," said Serena. "It isn't easy to be in a new town. But look on the bright side - you've been here a full day and you have already made a friend. Don't you consider me to be your friend?"

"Yes, I do," said Calem, wiping away his tears. "I didn't think that I'd make a friend when I first moved here. But I was glad that I had found you. Now I don't feel lonely living here."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Serena. "I'll talk to Shauna and Trevor. Maybe in the future, they will be less inconsiderate. I don't think that they meant you any harm before. They just want to be friends with you."

"I understand," said Calem. "I don't always take things very well."

"Sometimes we do things like that," said Serena. "But don't worry about living here. You'll get used to it - I promise."

"I think I can get used to it," said Calem.

"That's what I'd like to hear," said Serena. "I think you should go inside and relax for a little bit. I'll do what I need to do."

By now, Calem was feeling much better. He was no longer crying.

"Okay," said Calem. "I'll go inside. See you later!"

Calem got up and went inside his house.

When Calem was walking to his room, his parents spotted him. They were concerned about him.

"Is everything okay?" asked Cecilia. "We heard you crying."

"You seemed upset about something," said Pierre.

"Nothing major," said Calem. "Shauna and Trevor were bothering me. But Serena is going to talk to them and sort things out."

"That's good," said Pierre.

"I'm feeling better now," said Calem. "I just needed some time away from the excitement."

"I'm glad you're feeling better," said Cecilia.

Pierre and Cecilia remembered something that they needed to tell Calem - something important.

"We do have some good news for you," said Pierre.

"What is that?" asked Calem.

"I found a gig at the town square," said Pierre. "And even better...I found something that you can participate in."

"Sounds cool," said Calem. "Is it performing?"

"Yes it is," said Pierre. "I found a performing gig for you and I. It's in three days. We can start rehearsing tonight."

"That sounds awesome!" said Calem. "Can I invite Serena?"

"Of course," said Cecilia. "If you want, you can invite Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno - provided you're not still mad at Shauna and Trevor."

"I think inviting everyone will be a good idea," said Calem. "I can't wait to tell everyone! They are going to be so excited!"

"I'm sure they will," said Pierre. "Especially Serena."

"Right now, though," said Calem, "I'm going to relax in my room."

Calem decided to go to his room. He lay down on his bed. Snowflake watched Calem lie down on the bed for a while. Eventually, though, he got bored and went outside.

In the meantime, Serena went to talk to Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno.

"Excuse me, guys," said Serena.

"Yes, Serena?" asked Trevor.

"I think you were taking it a bit too far earlier," said Serena. "I know you meant well, and you wanted to show your entertainment 'skills' to Calem, but it wasn't right for you to gang up on Calem and start playing loud music without warning him first. I think it was in bad taste."

"That's what I tried telling them," said Tierno. "It was very obnoxious to do that."

"Gee," said Shauna, "we're sorry."

"We just wanted to have a little fun with him," said Trevor.

"I understand," said Serena, "but there's limits to how much fun you can have with someone when they have just moved to a new place. Calem is very shy and he doesn't like being disturbed. You wouldn't like it if I did the same thing to you that you did to him?"

Shauna and Trevor felt bad about what they did.

"I guess we were wrong," said Shauna.

"It won't happen again," said Trevor.

"It's okay," said Serena. "I'm sure Calem will be able to forgive you. He seems pretty reasonable."

"Do you want to go see him now?" asked Tierno. "My mom told me where he lives. We should go there."

"In a little while," said Serena. "I think Calem needs to cool off for a little while."

Later, everyone else did go to Calem's house. Serena knocked on the door.

"Hello," Serena told Calem's parents. "We're here to see Calem. Is he available?"

"Calem's up in his room," said Cecilia. "He's resting."

"But I'm sure he wouldn't mind some visitors," said Pierre. "You can come on in."

Serena and her friends went to Calem's room. They went inside and saw that Calem was asleep.

"Should we wake him up?" whispered Tierno.

"We should be gentle," whispered Serena.

Serena walked up to Calem. She let out her right arm and gently put her right hand on Calem's left hand.

"Calem," she said gently, "Wake up."

Calem woke up. He saw Serena smiling.

"How are you feeling?" asked Serena.

"Okay," said Calem. "I must have been asleep. How long was I asleep?" He looked at his clock. "Only a little over an hour."

"I brought some friends over," said Serena.

Calem saw Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno.

"Oh," he said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Calem," said Shauna, "we just want to say that we're sorry for making you feel bad."

"We got carried away," said Trevor. "We were just excited to have you here, and thought that you needed a little cheering up."

"I hope you understand that Shauna and Trevor weren't trying to hurt you," said Tierno.

"We didn't mean any harm," said Shauna. "We were just trying to have fun. We're really sorry if we scared you."

"Apology accepted," said Calem. "I know that you were just trying to have fun with me."

"Thank you for accepting our apology," said Trevor.

"No problem," said Calem.

Calem looked around.

"I have some good news for you," said Calem. "In three days, Dad and I are going to perform in the town square. All of you are invited."

"Awesome!" said Serena. "I can't wait to go!"

"That is so cool!" said Shauna.

"We'll get to see you perform," said Tierno.

"I'm looking forward to seeing all of you too," said Calem.

Serena came over to Calem's house for dinner - just like she had promised. She enjoyed the meal that Calem's mom made for them.

That night, Calem looked out his window, staring at the stars. Snowflake was right next to him.

"Today could have been a bad day," said Calem, "and I might have not wanted to talk to anyone else. But now I feel confident in having Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno being my friends - and I owe it all to Serena. She is a true friend. I think I'm going to like living here very much."


	4. The Performance

_**A/N:** Yay! The last chapter is complete! I'm finally finished with this thing!_

_I hope you liked this story. I had fun working on it._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: THE PERFORMANCE**

The next day, Calem started practicing for the performance. He went into the town square, where people were gathered.

Calem looked around the town. He saw that it was not crowded, but people were passing by. This was the old part of the town - it was hundreds of years old and it still looked like a classic town from the early modern era.

Calem started to practice his dance moves. While he was dancing, Serena and Tierno came to see him.

"Wow," said Serena. "Calem's even better than I thought."

"He's doing pretty good," said Tierno. "I wonder if I could learn from him."

Calem looked up. He stopped dancing.

"Oh," he said. "It's you guys. Hello there!"

"Hi, Calem," said Serena.

"We saw you dancing," said Tierno.

"You're quite good," said Serena. "Is this for the show coming up in two days?"

"Yes it is," said Calem. "I think I am good. But sometimes I still get nervous."

"Nervous?" asked Tierno.

"Why would you be nervous?" asked Serena. "You're a better dancer than I am."

"You're better than me too," said Tierno.

Calem looked around.

"I get nervous when performing in a new place," said Calem. "I've never performed in Vaniville Town before. I don't know if people here are going to be interested in my routine. I have a feeling that they won't be."

"I think they'll like your routine," said Tierno. "People around here like anything."

"I wasn't sure if they would," said Calem. "Sometimes it's hard to guess whether people still like seeing street performers. A lot of people would rather listen to their MP3 players or use their iPads. I feel that they wouldn't have time for someone like me."

"Don't worry about that," said Serena. "The street performers still draw out large crowds."

"Here comes someone!" said Tierno.

A woman came walking out from behind. She was tall, with curly auburn hair and brown eyes. She wore a fancy maroon suit.

"Greetings," she said. She looked at Calem. "You must be Calem."

"Yes I am," said Calem.

"My name is Angelica," said the woman. "I am the head of the local street performers."

"Nice to meet you, Angelica," said Calem.

"I am here to observe you perform," said Angelica. She looked at him. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," said Calem. "It's my first time performing in Vaniville."

"Don't be nervous," said Angelica. "Just give it your best shot." She then looked at him closely. "There are musicians too. They're going to play some Baroque compositions, among other things. How does Pachelbel's Canon in D Major sound to you?"

"That's a good one," said Calem.

"Now then," said Angelica. "Let me see your dance moves."

Serena and Tierno stepped back to give Calem some room. Calem started to dance. He did it with great precision. Serena and Tierno were impressed by the dance and clapped for Calem after he was done.

"Bravo!" said Angelica, clapping her hands. "You did a great job! I think you are ready for the performance."

On the day of the performance, Calem was preparing for the dance routine. He was in his room. He wore a fancy costume consisting of a black jacket and pants with golden embroidery, a white shirt, and a black hat that matched his suit. Snowflake was looking at him.

"I think I'm going to do good, Snowflake," said Calem. "Of course, you'll be there to watch me. You think I'll do a good job."

The Spheal clapped his hands.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Calem.

Later, Calem went into the town square. Here he stood with the other performers, who were anticipating the great show that they would perform. Calem looked in the crowd. He saw Serena, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno watching him, as were Serena's parents, Cecilia and Snowflake.

Calem stood next to his father. His father looked at him.

"This performance is going to be spectacular," said Pierre. "I think you will do well."

"I hope I do," said Calem.

"I'm sure you will," said Pierre.

In a moment, Angelica told the other performers that they were going to start.

"There are lots of people watching us," said Angelica, "so put all effort into this to make this performance outstanding!"

Everyone got into their positions. The musicians started playing Pachelbel's Canon. Everyone started to dance.

The performers danced around in pairs, looking proud as they did it. Calem was partners with Angelica. Serena didn't mind this, even though she wanted to dance with Calem - she thought he was great at it.

As Calem danced, he felt like he was walking on air. His feet were very light and graceful. He performed the dance with ease.

After that first musical number, there were a few more dances with different compositions. Calem did good in all of them. One of them involved him tap dancing. His friends could not help but dance along with him.

Eventually, the dancing was over. Everyone in the audience clapped their hands - even Snowflake. Calem and the other dancers bowed.

"Thank you!" said Angelica. "You're a beautiful audience!"

Pierre and Calem went up to Cecilia and Snowflake.

"You did great," said Cecilia. "Both of you did excellent!"

Cecilia kissed Pierre on the lips. She then gave a hug to Calem.

"I'm going to see my friends," said Calem.

Calem went over to Serena, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno.

"You were wonderful out there!" said Shauna.

"I really liked the routine," said Tierno. "Maybe I should try to learn it myself."

"I can teach you," said Calem. "Though I'm kinda worn-out now."

"It was a great spectacle," said Trevor. "Good job."

Serena went up to Calem.

"I loved your dance," said Serena. "I was really impressed by it. You did a really good job, and you showed a lot of courage. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," said Calem.

Serena kissed Calem's hand.

"I'll never was this hand again," said Calem. "Well...that would be unhygienic."

Calem and Serena looked into each other's blue eyes.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," said Calem.

"Me too," said Serena.

Looks like Serena and Calem are in love!

**THE END**

* * *

So...how did you like it?


End file.
